


Трещины

by Melloou



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M, Untouchable masturbation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melloou/pseuds/Melloou
Summary: Дункан не думает о том, что ему нужно добраться до Гаваны. Он думает о том не юном блондине по имени Эдвард.





	

Дункан наблюдает за незнакомым еще блондином. Он не молод, не юн, хорошо сложен и имеет привычку насмехаться над всеми.  
Ассасин прожигает его взглядом, тенью следуя за ним по пятам и ловя каждый вздох. Даже этого оказывается мало, нужно поймать его самого. Обхватить крупными ладонями его плечи и потянуть на себя.

Через два часа после начала пути он узнает, что блондина из мечт многих дам зовут Эдвард и он опять разлил ром в трюме. Дункан пожимает плечами и ускоряет шаг — в тени его не видно, он может не бояться, — и преследует Эдварда. Так, чтобы поймать хоть ещё один его взгляд на скользящей тени, коей был для пирата ассасин.

Уолпол замирает у двери, ведущей в каюту Эдварда и напряженно выдыхает, касаясь двери пальцами. Интересно, что же он делает. О чем думает сейчас. Ждут ли его на суше.   
Поток обрывных, запретных мыслей прерывает тихий стон, издаваемый кем-то посторонним в каюте. Это не стон Эдварда, Дункан бы его из сотни угадал. Рука судорожно сжимается в кулак, желание увидеть запрещенное сильнее, чем кажется.

Дверь неожиданно вздрагивает, словно выбиваемая кем-то с другой стороны. И снова стон, на этот раз Эдварда, не приглушенный, насмешливый и соблазнительный, как и сам блондин. Дверь снова дрожит, за ней — возбужденный Эдвард с безликим любовником.

Дункан закрыл глаза, позволяя своим способностям ассасина взять верх на его собственными.  
Он видит образ Эдварда, прижатого к двери собственным капитаном. Видит как крепкие ноги пирата закинуты на плечи мужчины в годах. 

Смотреть на это больше нет смысла, возбуждение приходит мгновенно, кровь отливается к низу живота, одежда становится тесной и спирает дыхание.

Громкого и протяжного стона хватает, чтобы Уолпол вжался в стену пахом, игнорируя боль, и представил, что это он сейчас кончает в пьяницу-пирата, пришедшешо из женских мечт и снов. Пришедшего из морей и океанов. 

Хрипло выдыхая «Да», ассасин-предатель закрывает глаза и опускает голову.

Темное мокрое пятно на штанах говорит о многом сразу.

Спустя пару часов скрытый клинок достигает и прорывает горло соперника. А еще через время Эдвард и Дункан лежат на земле. Блондин смеется и задает вопрос, который нормальному человеку никогда бы и в голову не пришел в такой ситуации.

\- Хорошо хоть подрочил?


End file.
